The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is a matrix style cancer center under the auspices of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. The Director serves as Associate Dean for Oncology Programs and is responsible for integrated research at the medical school with the Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital, the St. Peter's University Hospital, and several schools and departments of Rutgers University. CINJ was awarded its first P30 Cancer Support Grant (CA72720) on March 1, 1997. CINJ has 124 members, whose peer-reviewed, funded research projects, as defined by the CCSG guidelines, total more than $26.5 million in annual direct costs, over $6 million of which is from the NCI. The research base of CINJ is organized into seven programs: Cancer Pharmacology; Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention; Molecular Mechanisms of Tumor Growth; Cytokines, Growth Factors, and Signal Transduction: Transcriptional Regulation and Oncogenesis; Clinical Investigations; and Cancer Control. With this application, CINJ has added programmatic strength in Population Science through two programs, Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Cancer Control. This application requests support for the following: Senior Leadership; Major Program Leaders; Planning and Evaluation; Developmental Funds; Administration; Clinical Protocol Scientific Review and Monitoring; and Protocol Specific Research. In addition, we are requesting funds for the following shared resources of CINJ: Analytical Cytometry; DNA Synthesis and Sequencing; Laboratory Support Services; Immunohistochemistry; Tissue Retrieval Service; Biometrics; Research Pharmacy; and Clinical Research Office.